


Miracles and Magic Do Exist!

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Ship Week 2017, Allura is Madoka, Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Lotor is Homura, Magical Girls, Matt is Kyoko (and yes that means that Pidge should be dead), Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Onesided Lotura, Pre Shalluratt, Pre-Relationship, Shiro is Sayaka (minus the stuff with Kyosuke and Hitomi), mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Lotor may have split the Law of Cycles in two, but Allura still has memories telling her the world is not supposed to be this way.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Matt Holt/Shiro, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt & Kyubey (PMMM)
Kudos: 3





	Miracles and Magic Do Exist!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an old fic that was originally meant for Day Seven: Magic/Miracles of allurashipweek on tumblr all the way back in 2017. I stumbled upon it in my Google Docs, and I decided to finish it.

“We have a new transfer student,” Mr. Iverson said. He turned his head towards the door. “You can come in.”

As he turned to the board to write down the student's name, a girl with pale hair tied up in a bun with a blue ribbon walked in. Her blue eyes scanned the room.

_Blue? Why blue?_

“Hi,” the girl said. “My name is Allura Brooks, and I transferred here from Arus. I lived there for ten years, but my father’s job transferred us back to Altea.”

_You've never been to Arus; you've lived here your whole life._

Allura blinked. Ever since arriving back in Altea, she'd been getting feelings that something about the city was _wrong_. However, the feelings of wrongness hadn't been so strong outside the classroom. “I, um, I hope you will accept me as your classmate!” She shuffled to her seat, face burning.

At the end of the first class, a boy with long white hair kept in a ponytail by a pink ribbon approached her. He wore a triangle-shaped earring on his right ear. “Allura, right? I'm Lotor. You didn't look that great earlier. Do you want me to take you to the nurse?”

_You already know the -_

Lotor softly snapped his fingers at his side.

“Yes, please,” Allura said. She got up out of her seat and followed him.

With every step she took, the feelings of wrongness increased.

_Why is he leading you?_

_Why are you a transfer student?_

_Why you?_

_Why?_

“I don't belong here,” Allura said, gazing out the large windows of Altea Middle School. As Lotor turned to look at her, her long hair escaped its blue ribbon.

“I should be somewhere else,” she said as her eyes turned pink. Starlight spiralled out of her and into the surrounding area. “But where?”

Lotor ran to her, pulling the ribbon out of his hair. “Allura, what do you think is more important? Your own happiness or that of everyone else?”

Allura blinked; her eyes returned to blue as the hallway returned to normal. “If we're talking about _everyone_ everyone, then everyone else, of course.”

Lotor handed her the ribbon. “If you really think that, then we will always be enemies.” He turned and began to walk away. “Keep the ribbon. It suits you better.”

* * *

”There's been a lot of transfer students lately,” a boy from the class next door said to Shiro, who sat a few seats away from Allura. She was pretty sure his name was Matt.

_He doesn't go to school._

Allura shook her head slightly as she ate another bite of the food her stepdad had prepared for her. She loved Coran, but she wouldn't be surprised if his cooking was messing with her head.

“A guy transferred to my sister's class the other day,” Matt continued.

_His entire family is dead._

Allura stood up, grabbed her lunch, and walked outside of the classroom. Maybe fresh air would help clear her head.

“Quiznak, do you think she heard me?” Matt asked. Shiro pinched his brow with his right hand.

_He lost it years ago in an accident._

That was crazy. Impossible. Allura’s hands tightened into fists. What the quiznak was going on?

* * *

“Um, Allura?” Matt called out before school the next day. She turned to look at him. “I’m sorry for gossiping about you.”

_He never would have apologized before. Shiro is a good influence on him._

“Would you be apologizing if I hadn't overheard your conversation? That being said, we’re even because I was eavesdropping on you,” she replied.

Matt looked surprised for a second, but then smiled. “Glad you think that way. I'm Matt. You want to sit with Shiro and I?”

* * *

It had been a week since Allura had transferred _-_ _returned? -_ to Altea. Since then, she had developed fast friendships with Shiro and Matt. She wondered if she had met either of them prior to moving to Arus, because her relationship with the two of them felt like she was picking up the pieces right where she had left them, or at least had met them in a dream.

Lotor felt very similar, but a sense of foreboding came with him. She twisted the pink ribbon in her fingers. Across the street from the trio, a group of odd-looking goth girls threw tomatoes at a tortured-looking cat. Others beat it with baseball bats, chanting in German.

Allura got up from the bench, fists clenched.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Matt asked. Allura turned to her friends.

“What's wrong? Can't you see what those girls are _doing_ to that poor thing?” Her hands accidentally brushed along theirs.

“What girls,” Shiro started, but then his eyes widened. “Matt, Princess, we need to run.”

“ _Princess?_ ” Matt and Allura said in unison. As Lotor started walking towards them, feathers floating around him and an odd looking sword in his hand, Shiro _transformed._ His bangs turned from black to white, a scar formed across his nose, and he wore black, purple, and white armor with a cape fastened by a glowing gem pendant. His right arm disappeared into light, only for a shining silver-and-black floating prosthetic to form in its place.

“Kurobos! Come forth!” Shiro said, pointing at the dog surrounding the river. A giant black lion dressed like a Roman gladiator flew out on a pair of wings that looked suspiciously like human hands.

_Witch._

_You must destroy it with your own two -_

_You don't have that -_

_Shiro's here but his witch is too._

_How?_

_You need to stop -_

_You sent it to protect -_

_Witches only destroy._

Allura barely struggled when Shiro dragged her away from Lotor and the witch, too drowned out by the cacophony of thoughts.

* * *

“Shiro, I’d ask you if you're crazy, but either all of this is real or Allura has LSD or something on her,” Matt said, still slightly out of breath after their mad dash from Lotor and Shiro’s hurried explanation of how the world as they knew it was the creation of a demon.

“Excuse me?” Allura glared at the shorter boy.

“It wasn't until you started waving your hands around that we could see those goth girls. Not to mention that there's no way any of this could be real! A goddess torn in two and fallen to Earth, and to top it off me wanting people to believe that, believe that Dad…” Matt shook his head. “No, it can’t be true.”

“Well, it’s not like I…” Allura trailed off.

_It’s true._

“I don’t understand what’s going on any more than you do,” Allura said instead. “But I feel like there’s something _wrong_ with Altea. I… I’m pretty sure I’m not a goddess, though, despite what Shiro says.”

Shiro gave them both a sad smile. “I mean, not anymore, and you weren’t originally. Lotor made sure of that.”

“But seriously? Shiro, you _know_ my dad, you _know_ he wouldn’t do that!” Matt shouted. The revelation that his father had killed everyone in the Holt family but Matt was too horrifying to think of.

Shiro stopped smiling, pressing his lips together. “Look, the old world wasn’t a happy one, but this world is _wrong._ Lotor’s going to come after us, and at _best_ we can hope he’ll just erase our memories.”

“And at worst?” Matt asked.

“Probably nothing good,” Shiro replied, rubbing at where his natural arm ended.

“If I take back the power that Lotor supposedly took from me,” Allura mused, “could I remake the world again, but this time make it both happy _and_ not mess with the laws of reality?”

Shiro shrugged, and Matt smiled at her. It was rather assuring for Allura.

“Okay, so how do we fight Lotor?” Matt said, turning his gaze from Allura to Shiro.

“Well, first we should probably find Kyubey,” Shiro said, “and hope he hasn’t made any contracts.”

* * *

“Wait, _any_ wish?” Pidge asked. “Like, you could make me taller? Or make our classmates stop being mean to me? Or -”

“Or you could bring my dad back?” Keith interjected.

Kyubey swished his tail. “Of course! All you’ll have to do is make a contract with me and become magical paladins!”


End file.
